Chronicles Of Blake Season Five
Chronicles Of Blake Season Five is the fifth season of Chronicles Of Blake. The first half of the season, deals with John and Siobhan living in England, they eventually come back to New York where they learn that Gabriel has gone rouge, and an organization called OMEGA is after them Collaboration between Bat24, Garybnumb8, and Coolot1. The theme song is Carry on Wayward Son by Kansas. It is created by David Benioff and Allan Ball It aired from 2012-2013 The series now airs on the CW. Cast * Eddie Cahill as Detective John Blake- 22/22- A Detective for the NYPD, who discovers that he comes from a long line of demon hunters. Cahill stated that this season will be lighter than the previous four. * Michael Jai White as Detective Nick Lance-22/22- John's partner who now knows John's secret of being a Demon Slayer. * Claire Coffee as Siobhan Addams- 21/22- A Hexe, and ancient witch who is now apart of the team. This season John and Siobhan will begin dating, and have a newborn son together. * Eva Mendes as Lieutenant Maya Lopez- 22/22 * Ioan Gruffudd as Chief Sean Mason- The Chief of the NYPD, and also a half demon. This season, will explore Sean's morality. * Molly C. Quinn as Rebekah Owens- 14/22 Recurring *Brian Austin Green as Martin Meisner- 14/22 *Anne Leighton as Rachel Matthews- 14/22 (Final season)- She is a Hexe who is an old friend of Siobhan's who will become involved in the fight with Gabriel. *Paul Bettany as Gabriel- 18/22- An archangel who now is crowned the new "God" of Heaven. Betanny stated that he is a formidable villain that the team have to face this season. *Tom Wisdom as Michael Demiurgos / Jeremiah Rogers- 9/22- Gabriel's oldest brother, who John recruits to help them take Gabriel down. *Ella Anderson as Dalia Mason- 6/22- Sean and Siobhan's crossbreed daughter, who mysteriously ages to a child. Ioan Gruffudd teased that there will be flashbacks containing secrets of his past with Siobhan. *Dylan Walsh as Sergeant Franco- 6/22 *Michael Sheets as Andrew Patterson- *Shawn Toub as Conrad Bonaparte- 4/22- An old friend of Sean's who wants him to embrace his demonic side. Shawn Toub stated that he will turn John and Sean against each other. *Kat Grahams as Zuri Ellis- 3/22 *Sharlto Copley as Lucien- TBA *David Boreanaz as Alistair Ulven- 2/22 *Minka Kelley as Detective Angelica Wayne- 1/22 *Dev Patel as Julian Brooke- 1/22 *Maggie Gyllenhaal as Uriel- 13/22 Confirmed Plot Points * This season will be more lighter, compared to the last four seasons. * There will be a Five month time jump, since season 4's finale. * There will be a two part crossover between Chronicles Of Blake and Legend Of Alistair. It is confirmed to be the eighth episode * Gabriel will be the main villain of this season, as well as an organization called OMEGA who will remain mysterious * Sean Mason's morality will be more explored * A character who hasn't appeared in a long time, will appear * According to Eddie Cahill and Claire Coffee, their characters will be together. * There will be a wedding in the mid-season finale * Rebekah Owens will return, and has a significant role this season. Episodes # "The Slayer Identity"- Five months after the previous finale and Kate's death, John Blake and Siobhan have left New York City, and now live in England together, planning to raise their newborn son there. Meanwhile back in New York, Sean, Nick, and Maya have stepped up as Slayers protecting New York in John's absence. Sean goes to Nick for help, when he stumbles upon a demon case. The team confront the demon, but Nick tries to shoot it but realizes that his bullets go through the demon, and they are defeated as the demon disappears. Back in England, John is enjoying his new life and Siobhan gain new friends from their neighborhood at a baby shower party. Later, Sean transports himself and Nick to John's house, where they tell him that they need his help. TBA # "Probability"- # "Lost Boys"- # "My Fair Maiden"- # "Monarch"- # "Gabriel"- # "Carnage"- # "Legend Of Blake"- # "Jinxed"- # "Judas Kiss" # "OMEGA"- # "Into The Fire"- # "Dead Silence"- # "Wolves"- # "Brotherhood"- # "Prophet"-- # "Gods And Monsters"- # "Bad To The Bone"- # "The Transformation Of Maya"- # "Bad Nights"- # "Hand In Hand"- # "The Beginning Of The End"- Category:Chronicles Of Blake Category:Seasons Category:Live-Action Category:CW Shows